Acceptance
by SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: A few weeks after the incident at Cuba, Hank hasn't left his room or spoke much to anyone in the house. He's finding it hard to get used to his new appearance and abilities when the Professor hears his thoughts and talks him into joining them for dinner. Alex feels guilty and has something to tell Hank. please read and review and enjoy Halex is awesome 3


A.N. This is a Hank/Beast and Havoc/Alex fic =3. It's one of my favourite pairings in X-men (Cherik being my ultimate favourite of course). I tried to make this funny and a bit fluffy. I'm not happy with some of the dialogue at the end, it seems a bit too cheesy for my liking but I love it all the same. I hope you do to since there is never enough Hank and Alex 3! Please read and review it would make my day ^_^

P.S. All thoughts are in _Italics_ =3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men (although sadly I wish I did), I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. ^_^

_HalexHalexHalexHalexHalexHal exHalexHalexHalexHalexHalexH alex_

Hank was staring at his reflection in the mirror, his blue skin and fur was smooth like silk, it was not long since he had a shower. Tufts of his fur still damp.

_*Beast! Never forget! Mutant and Proud!*_

Raven's words circled his mind, he wanted to believe her and be comfortable with who he was, ironically if she had said that to him when he just had big feet and looked normalish, he would have. He was so angry with himself, angry at his failed experiment. Now he looked even worse than he did before and it was no one's fault but his own.

He would have to stay in hiding now, no one would _ever_ be interested in him. Well, not like there would be a lot of people interested in him in the first place. People's interest would only be to make fun of him, staring at him and making him a freak show. Above all things, he feared that he would lose control if someone made a snide comment or even a light-hearted joke. His 'dark side' would snap or the beast inside of him would fill him with pure anger and hatred, he feared hurting anyone.

His family, or the only people he had left; The Professor, who was stuck in a wheelchair now, after the 'incident' at Cuba. He was also depressed after losing Erik and Raven. (Although, Hank suspected Charles was more upset about Erik's departure because of his feelings for him.); Sean, who was like that annoying but loveable younger brother; and Alex.

Alex, who was a bit of an ass from time-to-time, _'probably his only defence mechanism, to stop anyone from getting too close.'_ Hank thought to himself. Hank wasn't afraid of Alex, he was more afraid of hurting Alex if he said something stupid. Although, Alex surprisingly didn't say anything about his transformation, other than nicknaming him 'Beast.'

Actually, nobody really said anything to him much when they got back from the beach at Cuba. "Probably feel sorry for me," Hank said aloud, staring into his reflected yellow eyes.

_'It's so hard to get used to this,'_ Hank thought to himself sadly.

_'Hank, you know you don't have to hide who you are here and you are not alone.' _Charles' voice said in his head making him flinch surprised._ 'Sorry Hank, you were projecting, it was hard not to hear your thoughts.' Charles explained. _

_'It's okay Charles, I'm not mad, just a little depressed but I'll be okay. I just need to learn my new strengths and senses and then I'll learn to get used to how I look and control my anger.' _He thought mildly feeling a little lonely and grateful the Professor cared enough to try and help.

_'You're welcome Hank, and of course I care, we all do. You are family, like I am to you. Please join us for dinner tonight. Honestly, Alex and Sean do not judge you for how you look. Actually, Alex thinks you look attractive. Mind you, don't tell him I said that, he would die of embarrassment but he was projecting,' _Charles thought defensively.

_'Charles, thanks for trying to cheer me up. And lying about Alex, I'll think about dinner, I'm a little tired so I'm going to take a nap.'_ He thought sleepily.

_'No problem Hank, although, I did not lie. Let me know if you are or not, whether in person or shouting it in your head and I will know.'_ Charles thought back and Hank felt his presence leave his mind.

He looked at himself a little while longer, the disbelief that it was him slowly fading, and then went to his bed, lay down and fell asleep, totally not thinking of Alex as he slept.

_HalexHalexHalexHalexHalexHal exHalexHalexHalexHalexHalex_

Alex lay awake in bed, he was feeling a little depressed. He had felt so bad for Hank when he saw him in his blue beast-like form. Although, he thought Hank looked awesome and attractive like that, he then heard the reason Hank became that way and he knew Hank would be feeling awful about himself. Worse than what he felt before.

Alex was mad at himself for taking his jokes too far, he only meant to tease Hank, he blamed himself for Hank trying to 'cure' himself.

To be honest, Alex had found Hank attractive before and thought he was a nice guy. He only insulted Hank to keep him from getting to know too much about him. Alex has such a huge fear of rejection he doesn't allow anyone to get too close.

_'Ugh, it's so stupid getting worked up over this, I haven't spoken to him since we got back over pure shame,' _he thought angrily to himself.

_'Maybe you should talk to him and apologise,' _Charles' voice speaking kindly in his head startling him. _'Sorry, you were projecting, it's hard to ignore, however, Hank is feeling a little lonely at the moment and is a little ashamed of himself and "his failed cure." He's slowly getting used to it, but understand this Alex, he does not hold you accountable in anyway. It wasn't your fault!' _The professor thought kindly, Alex started to feel anxious.

_'He thinks I hate him and I would only laugh at him, I didn't mean to take my jokes too far he probably hates me' _Alex thought agitated.

_'Actually, if anything he understands your reasons for insulting people and he is not angry with you, he does worry about you saying something and him losing control but that's it. He absolutely does not hate you.' _The professor thought honestly in Alex's head.

_'What do I do Professor? I can't help but feel responsible,' _he thought desperately.

_'Hank felt that way long before he met you, he was trying to design a cure long before he met you. So stop worrying, if you feel badly enough go to his room and apologise, however don't go until later. He's sleeping right now,' _Charles thought matter-of-factly.

_'Professor?'_ Alex questioned.

_'Yes Alex?' _Charles replied.

_'Thanks for everything.' _He said gratefully.

_'No problem,' _he thought warmly and then his 'presence' was gone from Alex's mind.

Alex decided to take a nap and set his alarm for an hour before dinner, giving him plenty of time to rehearse what he was going to say.

_HalexHalexHalexHalexHalexHal exHalexHalexHalexHalexHalexH alex_

Hank woke up to the smell of dinner wafting through his nostrils. His mouth watered at the smell of steak, probably Charles' idea trying to coax him out of his room. He debated with himself on whether to go down to the kitchen or not but that smell was driving him crazy.

_'Professor? Do you mind if I join you?_ Hank thought, wondering if the Professor could even hear him.

_'I can hear you Hank and please do, it would be a great comfort. Also, Sean and Alex have been missing you, believe it or not. I took the liberty of getting you bigger sizes of the clothes you already had. I wasn't really sure what you would like.' _The Professor thought kindly. Hank felt a little warm, he didn't think anyone would care that he still wanted to wear clothes, especially clothes he felt comfortable in, since the fur was so long he could walk around naked without any of his bits on show.

_'Thank you so much Professor, for everything.' _he thought sounding a little awed.

_'Hank, I have told you before, we are a family. All of us. And there is nothing I would not do for my family. We all care about you, Sean is very worried, he's afraid you're going to leave "like everyone else." Alex is feeling nothing but guilt, he thinks it was his taunts that caused you to make "the cure" and is concerned you now feel worse than you did before.'_ The Professor thought honestly, sounding a little worried himself.

Hank pondered this for a second, then became anxious, which was layering his thoughts,_ 'but it's not his fault and I know Alex didn't mean those things he was just joking. Right?'_ Hank asked worried about Alex blaming himself.

_'Yes, he was joking, but he still thinks you took them to heart. And be honest, it did hurt your feelings.' _The Professor thought kindly, trying not to agitate Hank more than he was.

_'Yes Professor, it did upset me but I understood that he didn't mean it, well at least now I do, it's been a few weeks and I don't feel as bad about my "condition" anymore. Yes I may never be completely okay with it, but I have accepted it.'_ Thought Hank, feeling better for "saying it out loud."

_'I'm glad to hear that Hank, as long as you feel better that is good enough for me. Now, your steak is getting cold and everyone else is about to sit down.'_ The Professor thought happily and removed his presence from Hank's mind.

Hank stood up and went to the wardrobe, he picked up a shirt and tie and a pair of comfortable trousers and put them on. He found a pair of shoes that fit him and 'went' with his outfit, he saw his glasses there and although he no longer needed them they made him feel comfortable. He tried them on and felt that they fit him perfectly.

_'That's strange'_ he thought taking them off to examine them.

_'Don't worry Hank I took them to the opticians to make them fit you better, I also had your lenses removed and put in transitional lenses. They will darken with the sun but will do nothing to your sight. I had a feeling you wouldn't need glasses but I knew you might feel a little more comfortable wearing them.' _The Professor reassured him.

Hanks eyes began to water and even in his thoughts he began to choke up, _'Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me.' _Hank choked out in his thoughts the gratitude in his emotions clouding his thoughts.

_'Actually Hank, I do' _The Professor joked, _'now, come downstairs please, when you're ready.'_

Hank put on his glasses and went to the mirror, he actually felt comfortable looking at his reflection, for the first time in a long time. He went to the door slowly and cautiously walked downstairs, he only left his room at night and no one had seen him much since Cuba. His breath quickened nervously and he could hear Sean talking all the way in the dining room.

"Hank's not coming again," he sighed. "I miss him you know, what if he never speaks to us again." He said sadly.

"Now Sean don't talk like that, Hank will come down and see us when he's ready, he needs time, just like you would if the roles were reversed." The Professor said sternly.

_'Must be keeping it a surprise,'_ Hank thought to himself still making his painfully slow walk to the kitchen, he was patting his hair nervously, not that it would make much of a difference.

_'Yes I am, remember you didn't know yourself if you were coming and I didn't want to get their hopes up.'_ The Professor said happily.

_'It's not that big a deal, it didn't need to be a surprise,' _Hank thought jokingly but still a little nervous.

_'Do not be afraid Hank, no one judges you here and we all accept you for who and what you are, just as you accept us.' _The Professor thought giving him soothing thoughts to calm his agitation.

_'Thanks for that Professor, it's given me a bit of a confidence boost.'_ Hank thought happily as his pace quickened, the smell of the steak completely taking over now, a thing he thought the Professor had a hand in.

He walked into the dining room and both Sean and Alex froze, the Professor had a huge smile on his lips and Hank was a little scared. They were just staring at him and it was making him panic like a frightened rabbit.

The Professor sensing the fear in Hank turned to Sean and Alex, his smile fading a little, and he cleared his throat. _'Stop staring the both of you! You are scaring him, remember this is the first time he has come down and he is afraid of your reactions.' _The Professor thought sternly.

Both Sean and Alex quickly recovered and broke out in grins, Sean stood up and walked over to Hank, who had relaxed a little once they stopped staring.

"It's good to have you back man," Sean said happily and gave Hank a hug, who flinched but hugged him back.

"Thank you, I should have come down a lot sooner, but I cant sleep at night much so I sleep mostly during the day." He said sheepishly, he looked over at Alex who still had the smile on his face but it started to fade and he looked down at his plate looking a little ashamed.

"Alex it's not your fault you know? I had planned on doing it years ago, I am a scientist, if I couldn't see this happening in the outcome, then neither could you. If it's what you want I forgive you, however, I have nothing to forgive you for." Hank said smiling shyly at Alex, although Hank thought it probably looked like he was snarling or looked angry.

_'You look fine Hank do not worry,'_ The Professor thought trying to comfort him.

"Thank you Hank, I'm sorry for all those things I said, I didn't mean them," Alex said sadly looking into Hank's yellow eyes.

"Hey we're family and family forgive each other, however, right at this moment, due to my keener senses the smell of the steak is literally driving me mad and if I don't eat it, I'll probably lose it." He said chuckling nervously as he sat down and began to eat as everyone laughed and began eating theirs as well.

"I'm glad we are all here to eat together, It makes me very happy." The Professor said during dinner, "Sadly, a few of us are missing, but that was their choice. Hank, I'm going to need you to rebuild Cerebro at some point as this is going to be a school and refuge for any mutant who needs help." He said matter-of-factly then added, "There is no rush on making it, we will need to make sure this place is liveable and secure. Even for toddlers, depending on the mutants abilities, they can show even at a very young age, the last thing we need is to have the child's parents attacking or abandoning it if they think it's a monster."

"I understand Professor, I will begin designing a better one than the one before, considering it was only a prototype. I like the idea of having this place as a safe haven. Although, I doubt Sean could teach anything, maybe choir practise." He joked, Sean doubled over laughing at that idea.

"I would be the best choir teacher ever!" He said sounding delighted with the idea. Alex chuckled and nervously looked at Hank.

"Hank can I talk to you later? Like, would it be okay?" he asked nervously.

Hank smiled warmly at him, "yes Alex, I already said I forgive you AND it wasn't your fault." Hank was really starting to feel comfortable now, no one was staring at him, no one was laughing at him, they accepted him.

Alex shook his head nervously, "it's not about that, I know you forgive me and I'm grateful, it's about something else."

"Alex? Really are you sure?" The professor suddenly said surprised, then he caught himself and looked remorseful, "I am so sorry, you were projecting and my mind was elsewhere."

"It's okay Professor, just don't tell ANYONE before I do." Alex said looking pointedly at him.

"Understood," the Professor replied, trying to hold a straight face but the corner of his lips were tugging up.

Hank was just watching the scene suspiciously and then said, "yes Alex we can talk later don't worry." Alex looked at him, a nervous smile playing on his lips and then he got up and walked up the stairs quickly.

"Well, what was all that about Professor?" Sean asked curiously, Hank was a little curious himself.

"I'm sorry but I am sworn to secrecy until he tells you." The Professor said chuckling nervously and with that he wheeled(?) away into his office.

"He'll tell you but not me," Sean said a little grumpily at being kept out of the loop.

"The Professor wont tell me anything," Hank replied defensively.

"The Professor wont but Alex will," Sean said and got up gave Hank a brief hug, another "welcome back friend" and walked away into the living room, Hank could hear him turn on the television.

Hank decided he had waited enough, so he turned around and immediately bounded up the stairs and he could smell Alex in Hanks room, he could taste fear in his smell and his heightened hearing could detect that Alex was pacing and it made him wonder what was so bad that Alex was so afraid to tell him.

_HalexHalexHalexHalexHalexHal exHalexHalexHalexHalexHalexH alex_

Alex was nervous. He kept pacing back and forth, and every so often he was about to walk out. Everything in his body was screaming at him to leave. He wanted Hank to believe him and not freak out or hate him, his palms were sweaty, his felt sick to his stomach.

_'Calm down Alex, I assure you, you will be fine and Hank could never hate you.' _Professor Xavier thought in his head, sending soothing thoughts to calm Alex down.

Alex started to relax, _'Thanks Professor, I feel a lot better.'_ Alex thought with relief, the nausea slowly fading away.

_'Your welcome, Hank's on his way to his room so try not to panic.' _The Professor thought sending a last soothing thought before his consciousness disappeared.

Alex's breathing quickened slightly but he stopped pacing and sat on the edge of Hank's bed to calm himself, he thought Hank could probably smell his fear and he didn't want to scare Hank.

Hank walked into the room with a small smile, he looked at Alex expectantly, looking a little confused.

"Hello Alex, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hank asked curiously then added, "stop worrying, whatever you say I'm not going to be mad. Well, as long as it's not a dig at my appearance." He chuckled nervously and then sat down beside Alex to show that he wasn't annoyed with him.

Alex smiled nervously, "I know you're not mad, I am sorry though for all I've done to you but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, it's more the reason I said those things." He said before taking a deep breath, standing up and began pacing in front of Hank rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Whatever you say I won't be mad, don't worry," Hank said soothingly.

Alex was a little comforted by this and then said, "okay...okay...whatever I say do not interrupt until I am finished, okay?" He looked pleadingly at Hank.

"I understand, I will not speak until you have finished what you need to say." Hank said smiling kindly.

"Okay thanks...okay, okay look. I like you! And I was afraid you would take it badly...so I only said those things to keep you at arms length, I didn't want to get too close to you. I'm afraid of rejection and I didn't wanna give you the chance to reject me, I realise that was so selfish of me and..well I'm sorry. Also, I knew you would feel bad because of how you look, but I don't care about that, I liked how you looked before and I like how you look now. I think you look great, that's all I have to say." Alex said shyly and started edging slowly towards the door.

Hank was just sitting there, his face in complete shock and he didn't even notice Alex trying to leave. He began to laugh a little nervously, "this is a joke right?" he asked doubtfully.

Alex looked down, "no it's not, I wish it was but I understand, I'm gonna leave now." He said sadly and he turned around to walk away.

Hank stood up and grabbed Alex's hand to stop him from leaving, "you misunderstand me Alex, I'm happy you feel that way, I'm just a little surprised I mean, look at me." He said half-heartedly and turned Alex's head to face his.

Alex felt a small smile slowly creeping onto his face, "I know, look at you, you're amazing. You have really nice eyes." He said staring into his eyes, their faces were closer together and neither of them had noticed.

"Thank you, I've accepted the change and I'm happy I came to dinner today, I realised that I actually missed you all." Hank said smiling sheepishly, he gave Alex a tight hug and he made Alex feel safe.

"Hank, we just want you to be happy," Alex said and then put his hand up and stroked Hank's face. "I just want you to be happy," he said and then he pulled Hank into a kiss, it was warm and Hanks lips were surprisingly soft.

Hank put his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him tighter to him. Alex and Hank were now kissing hungrily, Hank's hand went up through Alex's hair and he pulled him in tighter before the need of air overtook them both. Breaking apart they were breathing quickly but looking into each others eyes feeling happy.

"Alex, I wanted to tell you for a while that I liked you too, I just thought you wouldn't like me, you are not the only one who fears rejection." Hank said smiling at him and holding him closer.

_'It's about bloody time,' _the Professor thought echoing in both their heads, making them laugh.

_'Sorry Professor, I was nervous,'_ laughed Alex.

_'And in my defence, I didn't know.'_ laughed Hank.

_'Well I have had to listen to you to projecting thoughts about each other for a few weeks, I was going to go crazy if I didn't do something.' _The Professor thought chuckling, _'although, Sean might burst in a rage soon if he doesn't find out this secret we all know and he doesn't.' _he added.

Hank looked down at Alex trying to decide something, "Well I'm not going anywhere Alex, I can't actually." Hank said jokingly, making Alex smile.

"What does that mean?" Alex said smiling hopefully, hugging him tighter.

"It means I like you a lot and I want to be with you," Hank said chuckling, earning a kiss from Alex.

Alex was happy, especially since he didn't receive the rejection he expected. "Wanna go and put Sean out of his misery?" Alex asked, his smile a little flirty giving Hank another kiss. Hank kissed him back passionately, Alex could taste the smile on his lips.

"Okay, let's go tell Sean that he doesn't need to be in a mood anymore." Hank said laughing, he took Alex's hand shyly, intertwining their fingers. They walked downstairs and into the living room saying nothing, still holding hands with smiles on their faces and sat on a sofa beside Sean's seat, he looked at them, annoyance playing on his face.

"Hey guys, how's your secrets going?" Sean said sarcastically. Both Hank and Alex looked at each other and broke out into laughter. Sean looked at them and huffed, then he saw their hands and how close they were sitting together and his jaw dropped.

"You mean to tell me that you two JUST got together and here I've been thinking that you had some big elaborate secret?" Sean asked laughing.

"You don't think it's weird?" Hank asked curiously, giving Alex a reassuring smile so he wouldn't be offended.

"Hell no, it's nice. Just like I don't think it's weird how you look Hank. You look so bad-ass." Sean said chuckling, Hank knew he was only half-joking but he growled all the same.

"Thanks Sean and I don't look "bad-ass," I look like a bear, a very blue bear, but a bear all the same." He said smirking, surprised that he could make jokes about it this soon. _'Maybe coming down and talking to people who accept me was the best thing to do.'_ Hank thought to himself happily.

_'Yes it was, being alone with your own thoughts can be harmful,'_ the Professor thought in his head as he came into the room, a smile playing on his face.

"Professor can you believe this? Oh yeah I guess you knew already," Sean said sulking, "I'm always the last to know everything." He threw his hands up and then smiled happy for his family.

"Professor, I get the feeling that if it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened, Hank would still be buried in his room. I would still be too ashamed to talk to him and Sean? Well Sean would still be annoying." Alex said laughing while Sean made an offended noise and laughed too.

"You're welcome Alex, maybe now you too can stop projecting your negative thoughts. Although, if you could stop projecting your uh...happy ones too, that would be very much appreciated." Said the Professor with a knowing look.

Hank and Alex looked at each other and grinned, Hank gave him a quick kiss, stood up and offered his hand out to Alex, who took it, standing.

"We'll try our best Professor," he smirked and pulled Alex away with him, up to his room.

"Professor whatever mind barriers you have I suggest you but them up now," Sean sniggered and the Professor chuckled but then turned serious in concentration.

Hank was feeling so happy and insanely grateful that the Professor had talked him into coming to dinner, if he hadn't, he wouldn't be holding the blond beauty in front of him. Alex had fallen asleep after their...activities and Hank was holding him protectively watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and Hank's 'Beast side' had decided that Alex was 'his.' He thought he would let Alex know that when he woke up. Comforted by this Hank pulled Alex tighter and relaxed to Alex's steady breathing and slowly fell asleep, happy and content.

A.N. Well there you have it, sorry if it's a bit crap lol but I tried ^_^. Please Review and tell me what you thought, so I may improve on my writing skills in future fics =3


End file.
